Of Psychics and Sidekicks
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: Julie's been kidnapped, Monk and Natalie are worried, Johnny and Bruce are on vocation, Shawn is up to his old tricks. And now the group is on the case!


A/N: 'Ello everyone! This is the request Fanfic I did for my sister! Starring Shawn Spencer of Psych, Johnny Smith of Dead Zone and Mr. Monk of Monk. All great TV shows! Please enjoy!

Of Psychics and Sidekicks

The intense heat of a mid-summer day in the California sun was almost too much for Johnny Smith to take. Being a man from Maine, all the way on the east coast, the weather was practically intolerable for him. He was beginning to wonder how he let his best friend, Bruce, talk him into coming all the way to Santa Barbara for vocation.

"Man, Bruce. I still don't believe I agreed to come here..." Johnny told his friend as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, so many new sights on this side of the United States. "Sorry, John. But I some time off and I couldn't just let you mope around your house all summer while Sarah is visiting a friend's house with JJ and Hope." Bruce grunted in reply as he put their bags in the rental car. Johnny sighed, they had just gotten off the plane and he was beginning to feel about eight hours worth of jetlag. Suddenly, his stomach let forth a few sounds of protest saying he was hungry, making Bruce give a slight smirk. The dark-skinned man gave Johnny a comforting slap on the shoulder then winced, hoping that he hadn't cursed his friend with an unwanted vision. Seeing as the other man didn't space out but instead smiled and walked towards his car door with the help of a new cane, which he had gotten because the pain in his injured had sprung up once again.

"C'mon, man. Let's get some lunch before we head back to the hotel. I heard about this great place to eat from a friend who passed through here a few weeks ago." Bruce told Johnny as they both buckled their seatbelts and he started the car. Despite the nice day and good mood, Johnny couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen that day.

They had been driving for about fifteen minutes from the airport, when Bruce finally pulled into a parking lot.

"Now, John. Let's try not to get ourselves into anything on this vocation, okay?" He told his friend as he parked and they both stepped out, doors closing behind them.

"It's not like I plan for these things to happen, they just do. Do you have any idea what it feels like to know something bad is going to happen but not say anything?" Sighing, Bruce slowly waved off his friend's words.

"Alright, alright... Let's just go eat." Johnny slowly limped after the other man, who was leading the way, while he took in the sights around him. He could see people rushing through the streets, trying to get to jobs and shops. Johnny was too occupied to notice that he was about to bump into someone. It was a young girl, whom fell to the ground as they ran into each other.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you..." The girl gasped in surprise as Johnny offered her a hand. As soon as Johnny grasped the girl's hand, he felt the unwelcome rush of a vision shooting through his dead zone.

J_B

_The effects of the vision formed around him, a scene quickly developing as he watched in shock, even if his face didn't show it. Johnny could see the young girl he had just run into, she was in a large crowd of people. She was wearing the same clothes she wore at that same point in time. The girl was following two older looking people, which looked like they were her grandparents, when all of a sudden a man wearing a hood appeared. The hood covered his face so that Johnny couldn't see his face; the man rushed forward and grabbed the young girl. Anger filled Johnny as he tried to yell out as he saw the worried grandparents, but no one could hear his words as the man dragged the girl away._

J_B

Johnny snapped back to reality, the vision had taken no more than a few seconds since Johnny was still there pulling the girl to her feet.

"Yeah… That's ok…" He mumbled his mind in a slight daze. The girl flashed him one last smile before rushing off to the people from the vision. Johnny realized she was gone before he got the chance to tell her of the danger she was in. Whipping his head from side to side, Johnny could catch no sight of her so he decided to quickly find Bruce. He started to quickly limp towards his friend, who had just stepped out of the restaurant they were going to eat at.

"John, where have you been? I already ordered, c'mon, let's go eat." Bruce said as he came to meet his friend, holding two drinks. Johnny quickly took hold of his arm and leaned into whisper.

"Bruce, there's no time! I just had a vision that a young girl I just ran into is going to be kidnapped today but I can't find her to warn her….! We need to warn the police!" Bruce glared at the other man.

"Aww, heck no, John. Not again…" Johnny held his glare until glare until Bruce sighed and gave in. "Fine, fine. Let's go, I'll grab the food and meet you in the car." Johnny smirked in triumph and turned towards the car as his friend went back for the food. Bruce opened the restaurant's door and stepped inside, waking up to the counter to grab their food.

"Hey, miss. I need directions to the police station in this town." He asked with a sigh as he took the bag from the waitress.

"Um, yeah. You're in luck sir. It's only a couple blocks down to the right." She said with a sweet smile, making Bruce smile back before leaving.

"I cannot believe this is happening again…" He grumbled as he got to the car and opened the door. He handed the food to Johnny as he started to the car. "The station is a couple blocks down." "Good, we need to get there as soon as possible…"

J_B

They finally pulled the car into the police station. Bruce parked in handicap close to the station entrance in order to make it a shorter distance for Johnny to walk. Both men quickly got out of the car, Johnny taking the lead towards the doors. He was getting more worried about that girl with each passing moment, he had to warn them. The psychic burst through the doors, leaning heavily on his cane for support as he pushed towards the front desk. Bruce sighed as Johnny steadied himself on the wood cane and demanded the attention from the woman behind the desk.

"I need to speak to the head of your station." The woman looked up at him and frowned.

"Sorry, sir. The police chief isn't in right now but you're more than welcome to wait." She told him and gestured to a bench a few feet away. Johnny shut his eyes in order to calm the growing anger, but, it didn't work. His eyes snapped open as he slammed his palm down on the hard surface of the desk, yelling.

"Listen! If you don't let me talk to someone in charge, an innocent little girl is going to be kidnapped and we won't be able to do a thing!" Bruce sighed again as he saw a shocked look drift over the woman's face. He also noticed that his friend's outburst alerted the attention of a tall man with slightly graying dark hair, standing next to a blond woman who was quite a bit shorter. The two began to walk over to the group.

"I'm head detective Lassiter, what is the problem here?" The man asked as he walked over to Johnny, whose eye flicked from the woman behind the desk to the head detective. "Detective, I bumped into a young girl today. She fell to the ground and when I grasped her hand to help her up, I had a vision. She going to be kidnapped today but I don't know when or by who." He told them, but the urgency in his quickly started to turn into confusion as he watched Lassiter's neutral expression turn sour at the word "vision".

"Um…. Hi, sorry… I'm detective O'Hara. Did you just say 'vision'?" The blond woman next to the head detective asked then shot a glance up at him, but he simply glared.

"Yeah, Johnny is a kind of psychic. When he touches somebody or something, he'll most likely get a vision about someone." Bruce spoke up before Johnny could. The look they got from the two detectives was not what they wanted to see, Lassiter's glare became even more sour, if that was possible and detective O'Hara looked like she was using all her strength not to laugh.

"Alright, where is he!" The head detective demanded as he looked under the front desk and bench for someone. Bruce and Johnny were completely confused at where the conversation had headed, making Johnny venture the question.

"Who are you talking about?" These words only seemed to make him angrier.

"Spencer! I know he put you up to this to get back at me for denying him new cases, now where is he!"

"Sorry, Carlton never acts like this…" Johnny barely had time to hear all the words as Lassiter grabbed the front of his shirt, sending him into a bombarding vision of the other man's past. After what felt like an hour to Johnny but merely a few seconds to everyone else, Johnny heard Bruce call his name and he snapped out of the vision.

"John!" Bruce called as he watched his friend's knees buckle from under him under the weight of the new vision. The dark-skinned man quickly reached out and caught his friend before he hit the ground.

"Detective, over the past few years you've gotten a new partner, been suspected of murder and a dark-haired man in his thirties gave you a snow globe for Christmas." Johnny said in a low voice, making Lassiter's eyes grow wide in shock as he let go of the crippled psychic's shirt.

"How did you know that!" The head detective growled, but before Johnny could answer the dark-haired young man from the vision came bursting into the station with a dark-skinned young man, about the same age, close behind.

"Lassie!" The former called as he held up a piece of paper, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Johnny barely being held up by Bruce and the head detective glaring down at him. "Dude, Lassie! Did you just punch out a guy with a cane?"

"Shut it, Spencer." Lassiter retorted as Bruce finally got Johnny to his feet.

"This guy didn't punch him, but he did about as much damage…" Bruce informed them as the youngest of the white men came forth and offered them a hand.

"Hi. I'm Shawn Spencer, head psychic of the SBPD." Shawn's introduction was quickly denounced by a "no you're not!" by the head detective, making him roll his eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Bruce Lewis and this is Johnny Smith." Bruce spoke for both of them since Johnny was still recovering. The four people from Santa Barbara just stared at them at the sound of Johnny's full name until Shawn blurted out.

"Seriously, dude, is that your real name!" this earned him a slap to the back of the head by his dark-skinned friend who then offered his hand to them.

"My name is Burton Gustor, but you can call me Gus. I work with Shawn." This time, Johnny decided to shake their hands. He got nothing on Gus but Shawn could see a look in the older psychic's eyes. Like he knew everything about Shawn or at least that's what Shawn felt, he shuddered slightly under the blonde's frightening gaze.

"Sorry to break up the pleasantries, but, what are you doing here, Spencer?" Lassiter growled as he looked at the paper in the young psychic's hand. Shawn smirked mockingly.

"Oh, this? Just proof that you can't stop me from getting a case, I got a new kidnapping case to work on. It would seem a teenager, on vocation with her grandparents, was kidnapped this morning…" He responded, growing slightly puzzled towards the end at the look on the two detectives' faces upon hearing the news.

"No way…" Juliet O'Hara said in barely above a whisper as her partner looked over at the elder psychic. Who was leaning on the front desk, rubbing the left side of his forehead with two fingers as if he had a headache starting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
